


【翔松】 monster

by wg23333



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, cake&fork
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333
Summary: 是点梗点cp强奸文学，cake&fork设定，纯车
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 3





	【翔松】 monster

饿。  
好饿。  
为什么会这么饿？  
林炜翔用力摇了摇头。  
fpx管理和其他俱乐部不太相似，尤其在睡觉时间安排上，训练赛复盘结束后就是选手的个人时间，凌晨四点，林炜翔坐着习惯性的打了个巨大的哈欠，电脑仍然开着，对局截图铺满屏幕，一边的文档光标还在闪烁，而他却开始饿了。  
这种感觉来得如此迅速，直接击退所有困意，他是不吃晚饭跑一万米的受益者，和饥饿相处熟悉的堪比夫妻，但现在这种感觉与其说来自肚腹，反而更像是大脑反应，然后这个好吃懒做的昏君催促着四肢五感寻找饱腹来源。

被盯上的时候刘青松正在喝水，为了防止水肿他也只是小嘬两口，然后回头就看见旁边那人对他流着哈喇子，眼神却是混的，不像猎犬倒像是拖着躯干的僵尸。  
不过这有什么差对他而言，尤其是现在楼下只有他们两个，那件事之后他又一次把自己置于这种境地。  
你他妈傻逼吧刘青松。  
你他妈逼的真该去检查检查医院，听听脑子里是不是全是水。  
于是他火速蹬了一脚桌沿然后搁椅子上撤开几米，虚张声势，“你搞什么？”又小声说，“你别告诉我你没打抑制剂啊？”  
但是没有回应，视线反而更灼灼，隔着黑暗依然烧人的侵吞和渴求，里面没有一点熟悉的弱智影子。  
那双手似乎又钳住了他，脸也忽远忽近，后脊又开始疼，于是他居然有些瑟缩起来，双脚合拢在一起踩来踩去，过了会下定决心一样伸脚够鞋准备起身，却不是逃，“你抑制剂搁哪？别真告诉我……”  
然后椅子突然翻了，哐当一声响，滑出去的时候四轮还在朝天呼哧转。

人是可以抵御一定限度的诱惑，就像为了比赛保持空腹时，饥饿就让步于求胜之心，但是现在完全不是一个情况，而且那块蛋糕就摆在他面前。  
尤其是他还深深明白那种丰腴的甜美。  
说实在的外人看起来都觉得他智商不高，但其实林炜翔很少发疯，分化成fork后一直严格按时注射抑制剂，在感官钝化的日子里他也只是觉得刘青松香，异于常人的吸引，那似有若无的一点就能让他对着对方洗衣篓发一早上呆。  
他曾经暗自揣测那是什么东西，摸起来又是什么感觉，潜意识里觉得应该是干燥的松针，pinus，crisp，线性的松脆。  
但真正接触时却发觉难以描述，颜色材质一切都褪去，失去形容的气味却前所未有的清晰，恍惚间正拽着他往前去。  
咕噜咕噜，那是谁在吞咽口水？  
“你怎么了林炜翔？”  
食物，雪白的肉，甜美冲他微笑的天使，飞翔的马卡龙。  
说实在的，他根本算不上用了什么技巧，只是伸出手，包着点心的纸就散开了，然后那个圆润的小东西撒了一床。  
于是口腔大量分泌唾液，舌尖这时候又怀念起来那股甜美，蛋白霜完美的外衣让牙齿都打颤。林炜翔就像从生下来就没吃过饱饭的似饥饿起来，胃部也紧缩，而他的确除了那一次再没饱过。  
即使醒来时曾那样后悔莫及过。

饥饿的fork就是条疯狗，尤其是那人还是林炜翔。  
训练室间隙就这么大，于是刘青松根本无可退避。那瞬间的力量是压倒性的，他被直接摔到地上，然后翻过面来被叼住脖子，脸摔在地上的时候他还在想别碰折鼻子。  
而对方是似乎真的饿疯了，咬下去就直接开吸，就差直接啃块肉下来了。fork是社会中的危险因素，在没有专用抑制剂年代里每个fork都被终身开放式监视，但还是几乎每年都有cake被猎食，常常警察破门而入时还能看到一地碎尸。  
电脑屏幕的荧光打在脸上衬得他面若夜叉，  
而现在刘青松正被人反拧胳膊面朝下按在地上，他拧着脖子，眉头紧锁忍受这毫无章法的啃咬，疼痛和血液被吸食的感觉诡异到让人寒毛直竖，他咬牙心道，妈的当老子献血了，治好个脑瘫也算为国家做贡献。  
可是没想到那不要脸的玩意竟然开始摸他，还得寸进尺的往衣服里钻，然后一把滚烫的铁尺顶在了他屁股上。  
我靠。  
“妈的，别搁这发情。”他使力扭转身体，用肩膀顶人。  
但对方只茫茫然抬起脸来，对着他用着那并不灵光的脑袋思索了一下，然后一把按死了他后心，决定武力镇压。

猎物就是猎物，死的猎物是猎物，扑腾的猎物也只是催死挣扎的猎物，松了爪子就跑了。  
林炜翔在生计问题似乎有种特殊的灵敏，对于饭碗他总是敏感的，跟着刘青松饿不着，当年也总在后面蹭吃蹭喝。  
刘青松其实并不抠门，甚至有点过于慷慨，吃的喝的穿的用的总是很轻易就能给出去，他总对于自己是否需要产生错误估计，然后没了认栽重买，给林炜翔喂点零食又不多自己怎么都够，谁知道这是每日进行的固定活动。  
“你他妈狗不狗啊。”对着把他零食山凿空的人刘青松在生气，嘴角却无意识的翘起，头发蓬软，绒乎乎的一只猫。  
但是为什么会变成后面那样，林炜翔百思不得其解，但瞬间脑子又混沌起来，那点短暂的愧疚和困惑都被盖过去，是刘青松在磨蹭他的身体。  
挣扎着，不是求欢，倒似乎是在拒绝。  
林炜翔抬高身体望着身下的人，他占据了一个相对不错的位置，也试图让自己显得君临天下，当然在刘青松眼里还是蠢，连俯视都没威力。  
臆想里刘青松脸侧带血，飞扬的眼角湿润着，泪痣颤抖，声音很小近乎哀求，“你别这样。”  
林炜翔后脑勺又开始疼，那些不存在于此刻的东西飞快的闪过眼前，呈现在漆黑的底片上。他捂着头弯下腰，痛苦喘息起来。  
“你怎么样？”有人在拍他的背，然后整个人覆上来，好着急的样子。  
林炜翔有一双浓眉，像是文人诗成时过于自得扔了笔，摆在脸上显得滑稽，动起来就随心所欲，但现在却让那种说不出的愤懑如有实体。  
我给了你机会的，这不怪我，林炜翔这样想，于是伸手捏住他的下巴狠狠衔住那双唇，对方躲闪不得只能承受。

他刚刚应该是还想说些什么的，刘青松这么觉得，但嘴却被人突然堵上了，于是那些应该是关心的话语都被阻回去，塞在喉咙里烧得他心慌。  
林炜翔的舌头伸进来，舔舐着他的上颚和齿缝，然后往里探，搅烂他所有的真话。  
他忘记了林炜翔是不需要那些的。  
自大，狂妄，幼稚，天真得夸张，如果要问刘青松你是怎么看和你一起打了四百场的搭档，这都是会第一时间浮现出来的词，但他只会偏过头轻声说，傻逼。  
说滚并不是真的要让人滚，就像说恶心反而是喜欢。  
在一起走过这么多风风雨雨，如果不是傻逼怎么会连他的意思都分不清。刘青松躺在床上辗转反侧，晚上他们两人再次争吵，他说这样点不好林炜翔偏说对面喜欢这样插眼，他要人拿吴亦凡林炜翔就皱着眉不说话，空大不提一整场都臭着脸。  
赛后他没忍住说了句傻逼，声音很低，以往林炜翔都应该是听不见的，但那天旁边却砸过来句你说啥呢。  
应该对不起，但凭什么我对不起，刘青松恨恨咬着牙一声不吭，错了还不许人说？  
但躺在床上他却生出了点愧疚，天花板上的林炜翔似乎很用力的抿着唇，熟悉的快乐消失了，反而看起来有点丧气的可怜，像只落水狗。明天给人点杯奶茶，他暗暗下决心，之后才睡过去。  
但第二天林炜翔却独独对着他一言不发。  
好，你牛，刘青松恨得牙疼，直想伸手给左边人鼓掌。  
老子就陪你玩玩，不然怎么说老子是你辅助呢？  
也许肉体关系真的是抵达灵感的捷径，即使那天他并不情愿。同意是出于同情和惯性，所以不是做爱，只是一场单方面的强奸。  
从那种任性和暴戾里他突然看穿了所谓虚假的温情，林炜翔从来没变过，也并不是不明白，只是不需要。  
他不需要被社会化，不需要被自己带着学习一些不想学习的东西，从头到尾都是他刘青松在烂好人。照顾成了习惯，成了自然而然，他把人揣进怀里，而对方却是那条狗咬吕洞宾的狗。  
应该是蛇毒起效了，刘青松后知后觉的想，胸口发闷，像是有团火在烧，灼得他五内不得安生。

“滚。”  
刘青松用力推拒着那具身体，手肘死死抵着对方心口，但这一切都是螳臂当车。  
他就像一只被咬住脖子的瞪羚，即使还在使力蹬腿，但也不过垂死挣扎，对整个局势的改变毫无意义。  
林炜翔的嘴早已离开，让他连撕咬泄愤也无处，衣服被掀起来，手也被抓着拧到头顶，他今天穿的是运动裤，没有皮带，于是连解扣也省略了，那只手摸索着抓到他的裤腰，然后一把扯了下去。  
刘青松前所未有的瑟缩起来，疼痛似乎是有预感，此刻就已经从尾椎炸开。他从没从这种违背cake生理的性交里获得过快乐，即使是算是被迫自愿的上次，亲吻带出来的那点淫意也在寂寞的手指间消散得干净，林炜翔的脊背像是有刺，拥抱和接近都太痛，于是他只能搂住自己。  
至于林炜翔和别人做爱是不是这样他不了解，没有对比，但最起码对他，林炜翔总是很急躁，前戏做得寥寥，好像只要吸血饱腹，至于性，捅进去射出来就算成功。  
此刻对方正试图用蛮力掰开他的腿，被整个展开的时候刘青松听见韧带的悲鸣，嘶哑到让人厌烦。  
就该让他去死，管他干嘛？

你他妈就犯贱吧，刘青松，你他妈贱死算了。

“林炜翔？”  
“不熟。”  
对着凑饭局邀请刘青松这么说。  
而当时他就坐在旁边咬着手闭麦rank。  
他有些迷茫，然后反应过来自己又在生气，但是其实他和刘青松鲜少闹脾气的，最起码是在过去。  
两人中刘青松更年长，但这两个月也只让其成为了福清霸王的小厮，央着人买点火柴衡阳农民。  
游戏总有输赢，电子竞技就是用一切可能的办法捧杯，刘青松总是安慰的，在他的每次失误时。  
“我好不习惯。”他这么对人诉苦。  
到nb后不久他换了辅助，新搭档技术也不错，但他总觉得缺了点什么，是奶茶口嗨还是当对方基地爆炸那声洪亮的奈斯。  
刘青松愣了一下然后笑了，眼睛都眯起来，摸着他后脖颈说好好打啊煞笔。  
然后去fpx，迎接一个又一个新队友，依然在季后赛线上挣扎，那些时候他们都在一起，是的一起。然后有天高天亮推开了他们的大门，上海的清晨雾气浓重，可是那一瞬间林炜翔看见大量的光挤了进来，接着，接着他们涅槃重生。  
Phoenix，不死鸟，奇迹一样的浴火重生，烧尽前半生所有的苦。  
但是似乎所有人都没从那场火里回过神来。  
“傻逼。”训练赛结束后他听见刘青松这么说，声音低低的，有些咬牙切齿，他几乎不需要反应就知道说的谁。  
林炜翔有时候想自己的确是傻逼，不懂得如何表达，说话含混，伸出手也笨拙，连这种来之不易的心领神会的默契都用错地方，场上能瞬间女枪闪现跟泰坦大，但当时他却自顾自的生气起来，默不作声的开始冷战，他的确委屈，但无辜却几乎全是表演。  
都是刘青松的错，他固执别扭到让人难以理解的地步，林炜翔想怎么让人认为，但是这能成为共识还得感谢刘青松，谁知道人真就开始发疯。  
于是当舆论淹没对方时他心里有那么点轻蔑和自得，但然后居然是巨大的沉默和不可挽回的恐慌。  
包括此刻。  
似乎有什么从指尖传入，然后他听见冰凌结晶生长的声音，刘青松的身体是冷的，触摸到的每一寸都像寒冰。他们的位置正对着空调风口，机器突然开始运作，吹得他浑身冰凉。  
刘青松现在正被他压在身下，被迫拧转跪伏的后背像一道扭曲的山脊，为每次矿藏开采痛苦叹息，那点汗也没被吹干，反而像是结了冰，摸上去滑溜而冷，却不像一尾鱼。  
血腥味从他嘴巴直涌进大脑，林炜翔突然无法忍受起来。

强奸自发中止应该怎么算刑期？强奸未遂？还是因自发中止而从轻处罚？  
这个问题此刻在疯狂拷问刘青松的大脑，是林炜翔扭他胳膊把他摔在地上吸血，然后进行了强暴，但是为什么中间突然拔吊出去了。  
坐在地上刘青松突然感觉到一种前所未有的羞辱，而绝不是庆幸，毕竟林炜翔吊已经塞进来了，该成的也成了，只插最后临门一脚结果人这时候要从轻处罚了，这样不是我亏了？  
于是他叫住了站起来提裤子的人，“给我做完。”  
“我要你给老子做完他妈的听不懂人话？”  
林炜翔似乎是愣住了，转头时候一对垂眼全是诧异，然后他手足无措的指了指自己的嘴，裤子也唰的掉在地上，手机似乎磕到了开机键把整个口袋亮得像灯笼，“我……”  
“滚过来。”  
狗果然是狗，林炜翔还是林炜翔，一听到话就扑过来舔他的脸，他就是和这样的人一起打了五年。  
在浓重熏人的血腥味里他伸手把林炜翔脑袋挥开，这逼fork刚刚几乎要咬开他的喉管，被猎食后产生的恐惧让他浑身紧绷，心跳加速，肾上腺素在血管里疯狂传输。  
黑暗中视觉和听觉扩展到无限，他能感受到每一个亲吻和舔舐，在柔软的唇舌间偶尔漏出掩饰不及的牙齿剐蹭，在林炜翔认真吮吸他的胸前时他甚至有一种随时会被拆开肋骨挖出心脏的幻觉。

林炜翔的亲吻一寸寸包围刘青松的身体，过于贪婪又小心翼翼，似乎是要就此织就牢笼。  
然后他的手指重新回到那个地方，撑开，再次进入，应该说是回归，刘青松是牧羊人，是避风港，是记忆的巨像。  
于是那些时候全部摊在他面前，潮湿的，新鲜的像是新从颅腔里喷出的血。他说想要，然后刘青松就摔在了地上，脑袋还磕到了桌角。他淌了好多血，应该是遭受了非人动物的撕咬，他的胸前，后背，肩胛全部伤痕累累，除了干净完好到夸张的脖子，新鲜伤口处皮肉翻出，粉红色的组织就像此刻刘青松的脸。  
刘青松闭着眼，眉头紧蹙，整个人陷入一种迷失的情状，像是痛苦又似愉悦，纠缠在一起让他看不明白。  
他总不能很好很快很直接的明白刘青松的意思，甚至连回应也慢人两拍，于是总显得愚蠢和不合时宜。  
此刻他只能伏身问询，凑到刘青松的脸侧亲吻。  
似乎被他烦到了，还是姿势改变导致下身侵入变化，刘青松不耐烦的抬手拍了拍他的后颈，转过脸来，然后那双唇就这么挨了过来，即使他还皱着眉。

刘青松是自以为是的，但他却离不开，甚至依赖这种自以为是。

性是得到问题答案的捷径，即使上次几乎被野兽摧毁现在刘青松却又在这样想。  
他有一种与生俱来的傲气或者说自信，就像两军对垒一定能隔墙闪现一钩命中，他就觉得自己可以由此明白割舍或捡拾，可是其实他却没想过自己本可以避免这种作践。  
刘青松不太有雌伏的经验，被再次侵入时仍觉得怪异，那根东西逐渐动作起来，弄得他有点不适，像是闹肚子，咕叽咕叽翻搅声里他觉得奇怪。  
不羞耻，反而觉得肆意，似乎脑仁被浸在血里，在与本性的搏斗中解除了莫须有的情绪。他犯贱犯上了瘾，那股子潮水骤然漫上来，带着情欲和无限湿意，驱使他扭动身体寻找痒处，然后撅着屁股往上撞。  
时间走到凌晨四点半，不过谁会在意，高高低低，那是林炜翔的喘息 ，声调在空气中铺成一张折线图，润滑液也被打出沫来堆在腿跟，进入抽出，周而复始的重复这一规律动作却没人觉得腻，他负责喂养，而他负责侵吞，然后再把肉块吐出来饲养，囚禁，用臂膀，用拥抱。  
他舔食他的所有，孜孜不倦，直至完全融入骨血。  
刘青松觉得他是干脆的松针，灵魂的暗火无休无止，直要烧得遮天蔽日。  
但思维却前所未有的清晰，他知道自己是在交媾，不是在做别的什么，是在和一个fork，林炜翔，他的ad做爱。

他分明看见有个新的自己剥脱出来，起身开灯，然后巨大的光明填充了所有。

他扭过头去。

fin.


End file.
